


untitled 1988 teacher/student porn

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Teacher-Student Relationship, incorrect use of class time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I want you to put this in you,” Jonny tells him lowly, “and wear it your last three classes. Can you do that, baby?”Patrick whimpers involuntarily, but nods, curls flying across his face. Jonny coos at him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He pushes the items into Patrick’s hands. “Go get ready.”Or- Jonny is Patrick’s teacher. Jonny is also Patrick’s boyfriend. Jonny sticks a vibrator in Patrick and has some fun during his pre-cal class.
Relationships: Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews
Comments: 3
Kudos: 146





	untitled 1988 teacher/student porn

**Author's Note:**

> Patrick is freshly 18 here, and while I never really say how old Jonny is, I consider him to be a good ten years or so older than Patrick, so keep that in mind. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Patrick is on the dangerous side of eighteen, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed and the bane of Jonny’s entire existence. 

He could be fired for having a relationship with his student — hell, he might even be _arrested_ — and the fact that he doesn’t care should probably say something about his character, but that’s just it; he _doesn’t care._

Well, he’s not about to lose his teaching license and have to pay off his $100,000 debt of student loans by double-shifting at a 7-Eleven, but that’s why he’s cautious.

There are times, though, when Jonny can’t be his robotic, alert self, when his weakness for Patrick’s pretty red lips and godawful curls show through the cracks. Jonny’s only human, after all. Dating a student in secret is difficult, but they both enjoy the challenge, the thrill of it all. 

However, it should be noted that being cockblocked by said boyfriend after an after-school makeout session in the back of Jonny’s classroom can cause a momentary lapse of judgement. 

“I gotta go soon,” Patrick breathes, moaning quietly as Jonny peppers kisses across his neck, careful to not leave any marks, “My mom will be here - here at four thirty.”

Jonny’s hands, safely resting on Patrick’s slim hips, slide down to grip hard at his asscheeks, pulling Patrick forward against the bulge in his suit pants in a dirty grind. 

Patrick whimpers, mouthing at Jonny’s jaw smeared with stubble. “You gotta- you gotta get me off before my mom gets here.”

“Do I?” Jonny asks, mouth moving up to nip at the shell of Patrick’s ear.

 _“Yes,_ you dick. I can’t get in the car with a boner.”

And he’s kind of got a point, so Jonny lets him rut desperately against his thigh until he comes, silent, just like Jonny taught him to be. Patrick bats his eyelashes prettily at Jonny and makes to grab Jonny’s dick through his pants, when his phone chimes. 

Patrick looks at it with a deep frown. “My mom’s on her way.”

Jonny kisses his pout, then takes a few more, smiling as Patrick’s shoulders drop in relaxation. “Clean yourself up,” he murmurs, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Patrick looks like he does not want to move from his place where he’s perched in Jonny’s lap. “You’ll text me later tonight, right?”

“We can watch the game over the phone.” Jonny assures.

Patrick beams. “Kay,” he says and slides off Jonny’s thighs. Jonny misses the warmth already.

He kisses Patrick goodbye, and when he’s out the door, slouches against the seat in disdain. He’s got a raging boner and he doesn’t really want to rub one out in the teachers’ bathroom. 

It takes some grading, but eventually his boner goes down enough that he can walk out of the building with some of his dignity still in tact. Despite it all, he’s still really fucking horny. It’s a terrible thing he’s doing, but he loves Patrick too much to walk away now.

He only gets the idea as he’s getting ready for bed. 

-

 **_Jonny:_ ** _Meet me in my classroom at lunch_

Jonny checks his messages again, making sure he sent the text correctly. It’s three minutes past the start of lunch, and Jonny’s getting antsy. He’s got to be able to talk to Patrick before he goes back to his classes. Jonny’s class is the last class of Patrick’s day, and Patrick has another ‘tutoring session’ after school. Everything lines up today, if Patrick could just _get here._

He’s about to shoot him another text when a mop of curls pop into the doorway. 

“There you are.”

“Sorry,” Patrick says, not sorry at all as he closes the door behind him and dropping his backpack on a desk, “Had to shake some friends.”

Jonny’s desk is out of view of the little window on the door, the only way to see into Jonny’s room. So he’s not worried about prying eyes when Jonny pushes his chair away from his desk and says, “Come here,” voice low and leaving no room for discussion.

He watches gleefully as Patrick’s eyes flutter at the command, eyes darkening. He obeys, settling himself on Jonny’s lap. He’s wearing jeans, just like Jonny asked him the night before. 

“Baby,” he whispers, sipping little kisses from Patrick’s sweet lips. He’s always biting them, peeling away the skin, wetting them until they’re raw and has to layer on the lip balm — strawberry flavored, of course. “Can you do something for me?”

Patrick nods, face earnest and eyes full of excitement. He loves it when Jonny gives him a task to do. “Yeah.”

Jonny leans an arm down to rummage around in the bottom of his bag. He pulls out the vibrator and a small packet of lube. Patrick’s eyes catch the silicone, and his mouth drops open in surprise. Jonny got the one that looks like a normal plug, so hopefully Patrick doesn’t pick up on the added feature just yet.

“I want you to put this in you,” Jonny tells him lowly, eyes locked on Patrick’s, holding, “and wear it your last three classes. Can you do that, baby?”

Patrick whimpers involuntarily, but nods, curls flying across his face. Jonny coos at him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He pushes the items into Patrick’s hands. “Go get ready.”

Patrick scurries off to the bathroom. Jonny didn’t tell him to come back, but he’s got to grab his bookbag. He settles himself back into his desk and does some finishing touches on the powerpoint for his next class.

Patrick returns less two minutes before the bell, face bright red and curls askew. Jonny beckons him over, opens his arms for Patrick to fit himself inside. Jonny trails a hand down his back, over the curve of his ass, and presses against his hole, satisfied when he feels the base of the plug through the material of his jeans. Patrick gasps quietly. 

“Good boy,” smiles Jonny, and backs away. 

Patrick whines, reaching out to him, but the bell rings to signal the end of lunch. Jonny pecks his cheek. “Go to class.”

“Fine,” Patrick huffs and takes his bag, “Bye, Mr. Toews.”

The way his cock twitched at the words really is a testament to how hard he’s going down for this. 

-

This fifth and sixth periods move slow now that Jonny knows what’s coming during seventh — and it won’t be Patrick. Not during class, at least. 

Jonny’s behind his desk again when his seventh period comes in, and lo and behold there’s Patrick looking absolutely normal. He doesn’t look like he’s got a plug snugged up between his asscheeks. 

He begins his lesson after the bell. “We’re starting our trigonometry unit today.”

The class lets out a collective groan, and Jonny takes the chance to stick his hand in his pocket and grab the remote, flicking the setting to one. He watches as Patrick jumps, hand flying out and knocking over his water bottle. The class turns to him, so Jonny flicks it off, face stoic as he makes eye contact with him.

“Are you alright, Patrick?”

Patrick picks his water bottle up, sets it on his desk, and smiles. “Yeah, Mr. Toews. Sorry.”

Jonny nods, and the class turns back to him, and he continues his lesson.

After he’s done and he’s effectively given his pre-cal class headaches, he passes out a worksheet and gives them the rest of the day to relax. He takes a seat at his desk, sits in wait as he watches Patrick scribble his work on the worksheet.

He slips a hand in his pocket, feeling around for the setting button, and slides the knob up to setting two. Patrick inhales sharply, and Jonny can see his eyes widen a fraction, hand gripping tight at his pencil.

Jonny bites down a grin, waiting a few more seconds before turning it off, tending to grading the worksheets from his prior classes. His third period class is absolute hell, and their grades reflect it, but no one in his fifth period made less than an 85, so. He’s feeling pretty good about what the final exam average is going to look like.

He gets so caught up in grading that he doesn’t realize how much time has passed without messing with Patrick. He looks at the clock — it’s been fifteen minutes — and then to Patrick, who’s viciously erasing something on his paper.

His tongue is peeking out from between his teeth, eyebrows furrowed in agitation. His lips are wet and red, a clear indication of him gnawing at them. It’s one of his many bad habits, but Jonny loves when he watches Patrick play with his mouth; it’s a mouth that can do many, many things, none of which Jonny should be thinking about at work, but - here he is. 

Jonny fishes the tiny remote from his pocket, turns the setting to one, then immediately to four.

He watches, elated, as Patrick’s wet mouth drops open and his hands grab the edges of the desk. No one can see him but Jonny unless they turn around — Jonny sat him in the back corner on purpose.

He leaves the vibrator on longer this time, tamping down a grin that’s absolutely predatory while he eyes his boyfriend as his breathing gets heavier. Patrick looks up, then, and meets Jonny’s gaze. There’s disbelief written in his face, but Jonny sees the desperation underneath it. His eyelids flutter the longer Jonny leaves the toy running, nudged up against his prostate. 

Jonny wishes he could get closer, but even from here he can see the gleam of spit across his mouth, those big baby blues glassed over. Patrick knows how to work those eyes, get Jonny helpless and unable to deny him anything. Jonny takes the lead in this relationship, but he’s known since day one that Patrick is the one in control. 

He shuts the toy off and Patrick visibly slumps, relief washing across his face. He takes a moment to gather himself, staring off at the wall behind Jonny, then sits himself straight and goes back to his worksheet.

Patrick’s nothing if not a good student, excels in math, and it’s his knack for statistics and the fact that he can long-divide polynomials faster than Jonny can that caught his attention in the first place. Then, he noticed his hair — his terrible noodle hair — and then his eyes, wondered how pretty they’d look filled with tears while Jonny made him choke on his cock; which in turn led Jonny to imagining Patrick beneath his desk, sucking his dick in the middle of Jonny’s lecture.

God, that’d be a sight — Patrick on his knees, settled beneath Jonny’s desk in the middle of a packed-full class. His hands on Jonny’s thighs as he works his plush mouth over Jonny’s cock, eyes closed in bliss from the sheer love of doing nothing more than being on his knees for Jonny.

Jonny puts a palm on the straining bulge in his pants and turns the vibrator on again, high this time, so high that he can hear the quiet buzz of it. No one seems to be paying attention to it, though — no one but Patrick, who’s red and mortified and starting to sweat.

There’s a twinge of pain in his expression, though, so Jonny thinks _too much pressure,_ and turns it down, then off.

Patrick glares at him in disgruntled annoyance, tiny and feisty and Jonny knows that if it wasn’t for the class full of students, he’d be marching right over to Jonny’s desk, smacking him across the face, and taking what he wanted himself. But he can’t, and Jonny’s having a field day with it.

He glances at the clock, and with hardly a minute left, turns the vibrator up to three. The bell rings, and then it’s a mad rush of students throwing their papers in their backpacks and hurrying out the door, too frantic to get out of school to notice the raging hard-on their teacher is sporting. No one, of course, except Patrick, who’s slouched back in his seat, white-knuckling the edges of his desk. 

“Jonny.” He whimpers when the last student is gone and shuts the door behind her. 

Jonny immediately turns the setting up a few notches. Patrick moans, high and loud, tossing his head back to pant wetly at the ceiling. His legs fall apart in a desperate attempt to get some relief. 

Jonny gets up from his seat, skillfully flicks the lock on his door, and seats himself on the desk in front of Patrick, kicking the chair away to get a perfect view of Patrick in all his glory, face pink and jeans darkening at his crotch. 

“Jonny, Jonny, please,” he begs, breathless, licking his lips. Jonny tracks the movement with a distracted hum.

“Get me _off,”_ demands Patrick, the brat he is, and kicks out at Jonny.

“You’re a brat,” says Jonny, “Say please.”

“You piece of-”

“Good boys say please,” Jonny interrupts, splaying his legs farther to show his hard-on. Patrick’s eyes, as misty and disoriented as they are, pinpoint themselves to said area, and they only leave when Jonny leans forward, holds the remote out and mumbles, “Don’t you want to be my good boy?”

 _“Yes,”_ Patrick cries, torn from his throat, “Please, please let me come. _Please-”_

“Shh, I’ve got you.” Jonny coos, slipping off the desk so he can reach under Patrick’s to cup his leaking dick through his jeans. He rubs his thumb up and down the length of it, trapped in the confines of his clothing, and turns the setting up one more. 

Patrick jerks, whining, and Jonny can tell the moment he comes by the red flush that spills all the way up to his cheeks and the little fists he makes twice in rapid succession. Jonny doesn’t know why he does it, but he does that every time he orgasms. Jonny’s always found it a little endearing. 

He sits in the seat beside Patrick and gathers him into his arms, cradling him as he comes down. Patrick buries his face in Jonny’s shoulder and clutches at his shirt like a toddler. Jonny holds him, whispers sweet things to him because Patrick deserves to be called all sorts of sweet things. 

Eventually, when his eyes start to clear, he tilts his head a little to where he can nip at Jonny’s earlobe and say, “Gimme a minute and I’ll suck you off.”

Jonny’s hand cups Patrick’s butt, feeling the hard base of the silicone plug still snugged up in there. He smiles into Patrick’s hair. “Think you can get under my desk?”

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no excuse for this


End file.
